tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
New Weapon
"New Weapon" (in quotes because no official name has been confirmed) is a monstrous, cannibalistic RED Heavy Freak created by EthioMod. His theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PW8JAesL9PE Metroid Prime - Thardus Battle]. Appearence New Weapon is a RED Heavy with a disfigured face, with one side being permanently scarred and bloody. Biography In his first appearance, he appeared to be a typical RED Heavy, albeit a rather demanding one. After irritating a RED Scout, he was shot in the face with a revolver and presumed to be dead. However, he was soon revealed to have somehow survived. "New Weapon" was next seen under the control of a RED Engineer and was ordered to attack a small faction of the BLU team. He killed every single one with minimal effort. He is thought to still be mutilating people at the Engineer's request to this very day. Behaviour and Personality There is little that is certain about New Weapon, so most information presented here is based off of assumptions made from what has been observed. Like many Freaks, New Weapon revels in violently dismembering and eating people. However, unlike beings such as Painis Cupcake or Christian Brutal Sniper, he's only been seen committing these atrocities when he has been ordered to do so (it's not known whether he is just as violent in his spare time). Still, there is no denying that he enjoys all the carnage he creates, as he boisterously spreads gore with almost childlike glee and enthusiasm. Powers and Abilities New Weapon is a physically imposing force. He is strong enough to effortlessly tear people apart while pinning them down to the floor, using only his bare hands. He quickly closes distance between him and his target in a single bound with a maneuver that somewhat resembles gliding. This usually puts him in the aforementioned pinning position, where any unarmed normal person is just about helpless. New Weapon is frighteningly good at sneaking up on victims and swiftly subduing them. In at least one instance, he was seen silently sliding across the ground before unhinging his jaw and swallowing another Heavy whole in less than a second. The Heavy only noticed New Weapon milliseconds before he was completely devoured. It's implied that New Weapon is experienced in using battleaxes. A BLU Engineer that had previously escaped from New Weapon's assault was later found pinned to a wall with one and barely alive by a BLU Scout. It is even possible that New Weapon purposely left the Engineer out as bait, considering he showed up moments later and murdered the Scout. Faults and Weaknesses *New Weapon has never been seen interacting with other TF2 Freaks, making the extent of his abilities uncertain. *New Weapon doesn't appear to have any form of ranged combat. Trivia *Other fan-suggested names for this Freak include "Brutal Heavy", "Pootis Cupcake", and "Heavy Dent". *In his first appearance, New Weapon's face was bloody on the left side, while in later videos, it's bloody on the right. Notable Videos *Control Freak *The New Weapon *Mountain Lab Madness Category:Cannibals Category:Heavies Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Lawful Neutral beings Category:Monsters made by EthioMod Category:RED Team Category:Butchers